


Geralt's Friend

by UmgubularSlashkilter



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: All sorts of OOC, Alternate Universe, Gen, This really has nothig to do with cannon, Warning: silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmgubularSlashkilter/pseuds/UmgubularSlashkilter
Summary: Despite what his gruff exterior suggests, Geralt does actually have friends. Some of them are a bit unconventional.
Kudos: 3





	Geralt's Friend

Warm lights inside the small riverside cottage glimmer faintly in the evening fog, causing Geralt to pick up his pace. The apparent nearness is deceptive, he knows it will be hours till he reaches his goal, but the promise of a warm meal and a bath invigorates his tired muscles and fills him with renewed strength. Geralt is not a stranger to long journeys on foot, but even he is tired after the long treck through the mountains. The heavy sack full of supplies that he has procured from a market does not help matters. If only the mountain pass was a little safer for horses, Geralt wouldn't be forced to lug everything around by himself. Of course, the poor accessibility of the place is exactly why his friend chose to spend the rest of his life in this valley. 

Geralt strains to make out the shapes of the cottage's occupant. He can see a vaguely human-shaped outline in front of a window, sitting on an old log. That must be Jaskier.

He is proven correct when distant sounds of plucked strings reach his ears, still too far away for any melody or words to be discernable. Geralt carefully scales down a sheer cliff, passes through a small grouth of spruce trees and trudges through a cold stream running down towards the river. He follows the water's path with his eyes for a moment. Coming from the snowy mountain top, it growns into a wider river, crosses the valley, winds around the house and disappears between the stones on the other side. 

Soon, he is close enough to the house that the disjointed echoes of music become a recognisable melody. He curses quietly. That blasted song of Jaskier's will surely to be stuck in his head for hours! Even though the bard is not singing at the moment, Geralt cannot stop himself from quietly humming the words under his breath. 

"When a humble bard, graced to ride along..."

Jaskier had to stay back to care for their friend and Geralt is rather looking forward to his company. He hopes thier friend has recovered from the move. Jaskier had claimed that he was weary of travels and preferred the peace and isolation of their new hiding place but even a simpleton could see through him. If the third occupant of the valley can stay by himself next time Geralt has to leave looking for a job and supplies, Jaskier can come with him. Being surrounded by other people will surely lift his spirits.

"... his army of elves, at his hooves did they revel...."

Thankfully, this time there wasn't an army. Just a small nest of monsters terrorising a couple of villages. He was nevertheless paid well enough that he is coming back earlier than he thought he would. 

"Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh Valley of Plenty..."

He is now close enough that he can feel the smell of the stew simmering in a big pot strung over the fire. His stomach grumbles. He hasn't eaten much since morning, determined to reach home before the next day. He glances at the stars shining through the gaps in the thick clouds. It should be some time around midnight so technically he succeeded.

Jaskier smiles brightly when he notices Geralt's approach. He is looking a little more relaxed than he did the last time Geralt saw him, when he was worrying about their mutual friend's extreme reaction to the relocation to the new home. He takes this as a good sign. Jaskier doesn't wait long to regale him with the tales of his newfound prowess as a healer and a hermit. 

Geralt scoffs slghtly but does not argue and simply gives his long-winded friend a quick summary of his latest journey and leaves him to sort through the fresh supplies he has brought with him. While Jaskier digs happily through Geralt's acquisitions, he makes his way to the opening of the cave just behind the house. 

The cave is well-lit and clean, with torchlight reflected from the water onto the walls creating a slightly eerie atmosphere. Geralt shudders as he remembers how much effort it took to clear the space and make it habitable for their friend. He looks at the multicoloured lump of the creature's body, sleeping peacefully at the bottom of the underground saltwater lake. 

It was worth all the effort and money in the world to keep his friend safe from their numerous enemies. 

Geralt quietly leaves the cave, having made sure that his friend was finally alright. He sits heavily on the steps of the house, taking in the warmth and finally resting his feet. Jaskier passes him a bowl of hot stew and goes back to his lute, picking up the song where he's left it.

"Toss a coin to the Witcher, oh Valley of Plenty, oh Valley of Plenty.  
Toss a coin to the Witcher, a friend of Hue Manatee..."

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ... I am not going to apologise for this.


End file.
